


Always

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: This is Me [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: SPOILER TO THE ENDING OF AVENGERS END GAME, if you haven't seen it then don't read this!!!





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts), [angel897](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897), [lmdspe3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts), [Wintersgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersgirl/gifts), [UnknownReaderHasJoined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/gifts), [scarlettsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/gifts), [Pedernille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedernille/gifts), [KuronoVixenYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoVixenYami/gifts), [PistolJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolJ/gifts), [FandomHoarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomHoarder/gifts).



> Decided to do one with Charlie and her two WWII veteran soulmates :D

Bruce, Steve, Charlie, Sam and Bucky at the woods.

"Remember... You have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities." Bruce said.

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches." Steve said.

"You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back." Bruce looked at Steve as he said. "I miss them, man."

"Me, too." Steve said.

Sam walked over and said, "You know, if you want, I can come with you."

"You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though." Steve said before he goes over to Bucky and Charlie.

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." Steve said with a smile than he nods his head towards their shared soulmate. "And keep an eye on her while I am gone.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky retorted. "Always."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that, Stevie?" Charlie said. "And I'm still worried about you time traveling, Captain, you're still a newbie compared to me."

They hug each other with Charlie between them.

"Be careful, Buddy." Bucky said.

"What he said." Charlie said.

"I will, Buck, Charlie girl." Steve said before he releases them and goes over to the Quantum portal and dons the Quantum suit.

"How long is this gonna take?" Sam asked Bruce.

"For him? As long as he needs, For us, five seconds." Bruce answered.

Steve picks up Mjolnir.

"Ready, Cap?  Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay?" Bruce asked.

"You bet." Steve answered, sending a reassuring smile to Bucky and Charlie.

"Going quantum. Three.. two.. one..." Bruce said and Steve disappears into the Quantum portal. "And returning in, five, four, three, two, one..." He flips the switch and Steve is standing there.

Laughing, Charlie flies towards him and wraps her arms and legs around him. He could feel her joy and concern echoing through the Mark on his wrist, Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I did say that I'll always come back to you, Charlie."

"Always and through time traveling." Charlie whispered and kissed his cheek.  "Like I will always love you and Bucky, I loved you two knuckleheads even when I traveled to your time the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing another version of "I'm not scared to be seen" where Charlie is the soulmate of the Avengers with Bucky, T'Challa and Ororo thrown in to keep it fun xD


End file.
